goneroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariel
Name: Ariel Stark (XD) Age: 15 Power: None. Alliance: None. FREELANCER BABEH!! Occupation: Weapons Dealer Life Before the FAYZ Ariel had a very interesting childhood, to say the least. Both of her parents were weapons fanatics - though her mother was mostly interested in ancient and historical weapons, and her father was more interested in the newer stuff, and inventing his own kinds of weapons. They taught Ariel everything they knew once she was old enough to comprehend it. She soon grew to love and be fascinated by weapons as much as her parents. Needless to say, this caused a few problems at school. Particularily when she tried to bring in a submachine gun in for show-and-tell, and when it came time for them to bring their parents in to explain their jobs, well, her father left quite an impression. When Ariel was about twelve, her parents moved to a small home near Perdido Beach. They liked the solitude of living on the highway, as it left them room to have their bomb-shelter-like home, and they essentially had all the room they needed to have the forge Ariel's mother always wanted, and the lab/garage that her father always wanted. They tried to have Ariel taught at Perdido Beach's school, but it proved to be too far away, and they just gave up and home-schooled her, mainly teaching her more about weapons, but also engineering and a bit of computer science. All seemed to be going well. Then the Poof happened. Life During the FAYZ Ariel adapted rather quickly to the FAYZ. Once she realized a bit of what had happened, she quickly set up defenses in the weapons shop to ensure no kids would come raiding it. She then snuck into town a few times to gather what little rations she could, and to get an idea of the situation. She found the whole sides between Coates and Perdido a little silly and didn't pay too much attention to that bit, but WAS quite interested in the info on the coyotes. And the Zekes. And the mutations. Having not aquired any powers herself, she had been unaware that kids were mutating until she went into town. She didn't turn into one of those "Down with Freaks" people though: she just shrugged it off and went back home. She continues to run the weapons shop, with the help of her trusty pet rabbit, Thumper. Relationships Sam: Ariel likes Sam, she does. She thinks he's a nice guy, and his heart is in the right place, but she does think he's a bit biased, and that he lets his emotions get in the way of his leadership. She thinks he and Caine should just put their differences aside - for the time being at least - and pull together their resources and leadership skills to focus on fighting the Gaiaphage instead of each other. Once the Gaiaphage is taken over, they can go back to hating each other's guts. Caine: Again, Ariel kinda likes Caine. He seems nice enough, and he's not the total heartless selfish guy that Sam's portrayed him as - since she's seen him protect and show obvious concern for kids. However, she's still wary about him, as she knows Sam's perceptions of him come from somewhere. She doesn't fully TRUST Caine, but she won't shoot him on spot either. And as to his not wanting to work with Sam? Same thoughts as above. Drake: Almost likable when drugged, totally psycho otherwise. Won't shoot him on sight - that would be plain stupid - but she will be on her toes around him. Lunes - Seems nice enough. Pretty amusing. He tried to hit on her once. Katerina - Smart girl, nice and strong-minded. Won't let anyone push her around, and Ariel respects that. Also has not failed to notice her crush on Sam. Steven - Seems like a really sweet guy. Real shame, the mutant beetle eggs under his skin. Wolf - Someone's been feeding this guy too many sour jelly bones. Max - He's a giant talking sponge. Which Ariel finds highly amusing. She also finds his hitting on her even more amusing. Cale - Hasn't met him, but Thumper told her about him. Already has a good place in her book. Pratt - Nice kid. Bit of a rascal, which Ariel likes. He's got spunk, and Ariel feels almost a sisterly pull towards him. He really should be more careful though . . . . Astrid - Extremely wary of her. Knows she'll take any opening possible to break through her deffenses and steal a gun. And Ariel knows that Astrid won't be using it to shoot apples off of trees. Merida - Girl needs to take, like, a HANDFUL of chill pills. Seriously. Way too biased and angry. Does know her weapons though. Brianna - Sweet girl, seems to have a good heart. Hale - Guy needs to stop lurking everywhere. Let people see him for once. Ariel is still perplexed as to what he needed all that paper and those pencils for. Raven - Guy knows his weapons. Seems like he'd be good help around the shop.